Precious Flowering Dragon
by PaperKat
Summary: A tale of how the Hyuuga Clan was turned upside down and inside out by their new pet dragon.


I'm looking for a beta for this and other Naruto fanfictions I am currently working on. If you are interested, drop me a line.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Precious Flowing Dragon

1/?

Prologue

By Paperkat

06/12/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor I'm I making money from this fanfiction.

---------------------------

Hyuuga Hiashi did not flinch when the katana was placed against his jugular. Though it did cause him to spill a few drops of tea onto the sleeve of his robe.

"I take it that you heard the summons?" he asked needlessly, for there would be no other reason for her presence here in his private chamber this late at night.

"You know I don't have time for this," she hissed as she skillfully removed the sword and gracelessly flopped herself down beside him.

This instantly concerned him. Though not of a noble upbringing, TenTen was rarely ineloquent. Quickly, so not to be discovered, Hiashi activated his Byakugan to observe the woman beside him, pouring herself a cup of tea as her shoulders drooped.

She was petite in stature but her accentuated feminine curves showed her maturity even as her soft, angelic face led an observer to believe she was younger than her actual age. She still wore her ANBU uniform and it did little to disguise her very earthen beauty, even with her enemies' blood still staining her chest plate. He perceived no illness or injury within her, but the Byakugan was not designed for medical evaluation. It was however, very accurate in predicting pregnancy.

"Have you told my nephew he is to be a father again?" he asked, avoiding her displeasure by redirecting it elsewhere.

"You know it's too soon, anything can happen this early," she told him shortly, and Hiashi regretted reminding his niece-in-law, however unwittingly, of her first miscarriage.

He knew that it would be cold comfort for her to know that no other Hyuuga bride had ever birthed three healthy children with the loss of only one. His own wife had lost four and her own life while only giving him Hinata and Hanabi.

"My apologies, it is hard not to be overwhelmed by the possibilities," he confessed truthfully.

"Hn."

Hiashi used his cup to hide his grin. It seemed that TenTen had picked up one of her husband's more unfavorable traits.

"Why was I summoned, I was out on patrol?" TenTen questioned, her ire being replaced with cool efficiency. A trait she had also acquired during her marriage to his nephew.

"There are six more Main house members requesting servitude,' he told her simply.

"And this could not wait until my scheduled return?" she asked gruffly, further confirming the sex of the child she carried in Hiashi's opinion.

"They feel that they have already waited long enough."

"Arrogant nobles," TenTen muttered as she rubbed tiredly at the unique seal scrawled across her brow. A seal that no one in 100 years had the strength or grace to ware.

"Have Neji test them, you do not need to," Hiashi suggested, now fully aware of her delicate condition and regretting having called her away from her ANBU duties for such a simple matter.

"No," she said with a sigh, a hand unconsciously dropping to cover her stomach. "It is my responsibility, and it should be done sooner rather than later."

TenTen rose to her feet and for the first time this evening a smile, however tired, graced her face, and the Head of the Hyuuga clan Main Branch was reminded of why his nephew was so enamored of this woman.

"This mission has been a wash from the beginning, Shikamaru is going to be calling it a day in the morning. so schedule a trial for the end of the week," she told him diplomatically as she affixed her mask to her face.

"That will be acceptable."

Hiashi did not expect a response, and he did not get one. Within moments the only evidence that TenTen had been there was the used cup placed upside-down on the serving tray.

"Surely a daughter," Hiashi mused out-loud about his next great niece or nephew, sipping on the remainder of his tea.

The only other time TenTen was this short and testy was while carrying her eldest child, Kaori. A beautiful girl to be sure, but her mother had been a dragon with a tooth ache until she had given birth. In contrast, TenTen was an angel while pregnant with, Kiyoshi and Ryuji. Hiashi had never known a konoichi to be so soft and feminine as when TenTen was carrying her sons.

"Oh, it's worse than that Otosan."

Betraying none of the surprise he felt at having his youngest daughter appear seemingly out of thin air, and apparently eavesdropping on his conversation, Hiashi finished his cold tea.

"And what is that daughter?" he asked in all seriousness, because he could not imagine anything worse than the next 9 months while his next great niece was created.

"What? You didn't notice?," Hanabi asked with a superior smirk that her father did not appreciate.

"And what did I fail to notice?" he asked, trying not to grimace at the curse mark adorning his youngest child's forehead, a mark that she and her sister wore proudly.

Hanabi grinned wickedly as she produced a familiar bottle from under her robes and waved it in front of him, "Ten's going to have twins."

All the blood left Hiashi's face.

Twin daughters?

Neji was difficult to live with when TenTen was on a simple mission let alone while his wife was pregnant. How much worse could his nephew become when it was known that his beloved TenTen carried twins? It was a condition that was never without great difficulty, and danger for a Hyuuga bride. Hiashi's mother had died giving birth to himself and Hizashi. His wife had perished along with his twin sons. Twins where common in conception with Hyuugas, but a living birth was not.

And how much worse could TenTen become with the hormones of not one daughter but two growing inside her?

Without preamble, Hiashi relieved Hanabi of her sake bottle and dumped its contents into the tea pot. The result was tea flavored sake, but it was what he needed if he was going to get through this evening, dwelling on TenTen, Neji, the possibility of them having twin daughters and how they had all gotten here in the first place.

It was a tale made for legends: How the Hyuuga Clan captured a Dragon.

---------------------

End Prologue

I thrive on constructive criticism and cookies, not flames.

Kat

Song for this chapter:

Girls of Summer

Aerosmith

When winter hearts turn summer pink

In half the time it takes to blink

But it all depends on what'you think

About the girls of summer

When all you think of all day long

Is a pretty face inside a song

With a thought like that you can't go wrong

About the girls of summer

Oh yeah... (Do you know what's everybody talking 'bout)

Some girls are all about it

Some girls they love to let it fly

Some girls can't live without it

Some girls are born to make you cry

Over & over again

My favorite thing that drives me wild

Is when a city girl walks up country mild

For the boy she loves got blessed a child

Inside the girls of summer

Oh yeah... (Do you know what's everybody talking 'bout)

Some girls are all about it

Some girls they love to let it fly

Some girls can't live without it

Some girls are born to make you cry

Yeah... over & over again

Yeah... yeah... yeah... yeah... yeah

They get'you climbin' the walls

They get'you caught in their spell

They get'you speakin' in tongues

Could this be Heaven or Hell

To fall in love twice a day

Is such a sweet price to pay

S'il - vous - plait

The best things about life are free

The pussywillow up your tree

To the one who climbs

They'll always be the girl... yeah

Some girls are all about it

Some girls they love to let it fly

Some girls no doubt about it

Some girls are born to make you cry

Some girls can't live without it

Some girls got twenty reasons why

Over & over & over & over & over...


End file.
